bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
__TOC__ Overview Thanks to the recent discovery of the new world Orebus, the Imperial Capital Randall has issued a decree that all Summoners must organize themselves into Guilds to take on tougher challenges ahead. Being in a Guild will greatly enhance your adventuring experience. Meet new friends and share your adventures. Get tips on how to handle the harder challenges. Work together with your guild members. Create strong camaraderie with them to bring your Guilds to greater heights! Guild is located on Home. Being part of the Guild Creating a Guild #Tap Guild on Home #Create Guild (Will cost you 150,000 Zel ) #*Disbanding a guild and creating a 2nd one will cost 5 Gems #*Guild Names have a limit of 8 characters only. Once set, you CANNOT change it! #Pick a Guild Insignia #Confirm creation of Guild Guild Insignias Joining a Guild #At the Guild menu, pick a guild from the list of “Recommended Guilds”, or search for specific guilds using keywords. #Pick a Guild and tap “Request to Join”. #Check your Guild requests / invites at the “Guild Inbox” at the Social/Friends Menu. #Once you’re a member, the Guild section will let you access the Guild Map to check out these cool features! Guild Inbox The Guild Inbox is located in the Friends section on the bottom menu, where the Guild Master/Vice Guild Master sends you an invite to their Guild. Simply tap Accept if you want to be part of the Guild, or otherwise tap Reject if you do not want to be part of them. Take note that you can only be part of 1 Guild at a time. Facilities Guild Hall Guild Hall shows you the Guild Info and Guild Members *Guild Info **Guild Master can change the Guild Description or Guild Insignia. Members have the option to Leave Guild and/or Disband Guild for Guild Masters. *Members **This is a list of members that are part of your Guild. There are 4 different ranks for users. The Guild Master can promote users: Member → Officer → Vice Guild Master. **#Member - Rank 1: Nothing special, starts this rank by default. **#Officer - Rank 2: Can open rooms in Guild Raid and invite players to the Guild. **#Vice Guild Master - Rank 3: Can promote users to Officers. If the Guild Master leaves the Guild, the Vice Guild Master takes the Guild Master place. **#Guild Master - Rank 4: The owner of the Guild that can promote users up to Vice Guild Master. **Players can also friend request to other Guild members if they have not been friends yet. **Guild Master and/or Vice Guild Masters can also Dismiss Members. Guild Research Center The Guild Research Center is the place to help enhance Guild Skills after every quest. You are allowed to contribute 75,000 Zel (15,000 Zel for each contribution, 5 times max.) and 25,000 Karma (5,000 Karma for each contribution, 5 times max.) respectively. Each contribution done in this manner will give you five Guild Tokens per contribution. Sometimes, there will be a gold button which will have you 2x or 3x contribution bonus but at the same 15,000 Zel and 5,000 Karma cost respectively, which will yield you 10 or 15 Guild Tokens depending on the multiplier bonus. Occasionally, a 15x contribution bonus will show up and cost you 1 Gem, but will yield you 75 tokens instead of the usual 5 tokens, along with it not counting towards the contribution limit, allowing you an extra contribution turn. You may ignore these bonuses by still contributing to the usual amount by tapping on the blue button instead of the gold. The limit resets every 4 hours according to the server time (0:00, 4:00, 8:00, 12:00, 16:00, 20:00 PST). The Guild Skills are classified as follows: Zel Boost= |-| Karma Boost= |-| EXP Boost= |-| Summoner EXP Boost= Guild Exchange Hall :Main article: Guild Exchange Hall This area offers exclusive and precious items, units, and spheres for sale. However, the exclusive currency known as “Guild Tokens” are needed to buy them. You can get “Guild Tokens” via Contributions in the Research Center and by participating in Guild Events. Guild Board This bulletin board allows communication with other guild members. This board will also have notifications and updates, such as a new member joining a Guild. Guild Events :Main article: Guild Events These are Guild-based events that let you earn Prestige Points upon completion. Your Prestige Point total determines your guild ranking. Guild Ranking * This shows the Guild’s ranking based on the amount of Prestige Points earned from guild based events. * There are 2 types of ranking: Event Ranking and Overall Ranking. * Event Ranking is a ranking based on the Prestige Points earned in guild based events. This ranking will reset every event. * Overall Ranking is a ranking based on accumulated Prestige Points earned starting from the creation of guild. This ranking will not reset. Contribution Guild Research Center :See Guild Research Center Leveling Up Help your Guild get access to more Guild Skills. Expand your Guild’s membership capacity! All of these are possible by increasing your Guild’s level. Guild Members who go to Quests, Vortex, Grand Quest and Trials (if they have not completed the certain Trial yet) will contribute 1% of the EXP earned from quests to Guild EXP just by doing these activities. Earning 100 EXP a Quest will not yield any Guild EXP points. See Guild Level for an EXP table. Raid Battle Guild Members who join your room in Raid Battle can get you higher Raid Item drop rate up. *1 Guild Member = 1.2x Raid Drop rate up *2 Guild Members = 1.4x Raid Drop rate up *3 Guild Members = 1.6x Raid Drop rate up